


xXXxXBEREKOOT'S FIDGET SPINNERxxXX (MEMORY PRISM #420)

by caticoo



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/M, and also berkurt, au where rinea is a fidget spinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caticoo/pseuds/caticoo
Summary: Rineea sighed....she come to ball, but she is fuidget spinner. she cannot dancE! she ned help. she is fdropped by her butler, and now she is in back of the castel. & she want to dance witH XXXXXXXESDGELORDXXXXBEREKOOOTXXXX also known as lord DX but she canno..... she is DFIGDET SOPIN!! and she can only spin. and sopin. and SpIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN. rinea spun silentyly to the classical musoc, alone, ont he cold, dead, soft, not so soft floor, kinda remindered her of her psoster of lord DX in her room with his WASHBOARD ABS. she SPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENS to that.





	xXXxXBEREKOOT'S FIDGET SPINNERxxXX (MEMORY PRISM #420)

Rineea sighed....she come to ball, but she is fuidget spinner. she cannot dancE! she ned help. she is fdropped by her butler, and now she is in back of the castel. & she want to dance witH XXXXXXXESDGELORDXXXXBEREKOOOTXXXX also known as lord DX but she canno..... she is DFIGDET SOPIN!! and she can only spin. and sopin. and SpIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN. rinea spun silentyly to the classical musoc, alone, ont he cold, dead, soft, not so soft floor, kinda remindered her of her psoster of lord DX in her room with his WASHBOARD ABS. she SPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENS to that.

she is sad now, bc no one will fidget her. she is ..................... fidhey spetinner. AND SHE MUST BE SPINGNGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! she was a lesser class............ a FIVE sided spinner. while lord DX ... he was..... a SPIKED fidget spinner. EBONY BLACK. DEMENTIA DARKNESS............ that was HOT. just like the depths of his BELLYBUTTON. rinea seigned more.............wow. she was so Sad. it was like the Tears were becoming justin timeerbliake (if you dont know who he is thaen fuck you) CRY ME A RIVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! her tears welled up in her fidgets and she could hardly handle it.

just then, a HUSKY, SEXY, ATTRACTIVE, ORGANISM-SHATTER, ORGASM BLOWING, lenny face, YUM YUM YUM DELICIOUS voice came to her spinny ears...., "you there. what are you FIDGETING?"

"*fidget*?" rinea humme.D? lmao new phone who dis

"*spin*" tth eedgelore d seays.

"XXXXXXXESDGELORDXXXXBEREKOOOTXXXX also known as lord DX!" rinea spun veyr fast in shocke. he was so spikey......so BLACK. she wondered how fast he could spin. "pray forgive me my lord. i did not mean to give BAD SPIN"

DX grimace. oh, she was FIVE SIDED. but he didnt care. she looked sleek and new and just out of a DIY fidget spinner youtube video. he look away, "not at all. i SPUN you. it seems a terrible SPIN that you would come to a ball just to be alone."

"perhaps," rinea spinun. she wondered if her spins were good enough for berkut. after all she had TWO fidgets spinners sprouting from the sides of her head. he had two fidgets spinners too but they looked like his hair so it didnt count. "but mine is a lesser FIDGET house, and i do not seem to find much favor here. in the end, i tired of all the SPINs on me and retreat."

"yur mistaken my FIDGET SPINNER," bERKut grimace again cause as an edgy spikey fidget spinner he cant smile but he can grimace. clenche the teeth.... sometime he tastes his own fidget spinner and he like iT!!!!! delicious yum yum "you were invited here--you have the right to SPIN yourself as anyone else." "as you say, my fidget spinner." "do you not like spinning????????? i can yeehaw and spin u and dosee do as much as u want."

"XXXXXXXESDGELORDXXXXBEREKOOOTXXXX also known as lord DX?" rinea question. just like the anime there is a question mark coming out of her head. "er, that is to say. i love FIDGETING. in ... most circumstances. there is a little fidget spinner case behind my fidget spinner case. inside is a flower garden where small fingers gather--it is a place that FIGETS me. on days of fine spinning, i go there alone and dance until my FIDGET SPINNER GETS TOO FIDGETY OOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FIDGET ME XXXXXXXESDGELORDXXXXBEREKOOOTXXXX also known as lord DX...........................im sorry this must be Terribly Dull."

"on the edgy," berukt SMILe.......FINALY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the spinkey become soft. soft soft.

"*fidget*?" "how to YOU fidget"

"its...................... 　(　◕‿◕✿) (◕ᴗ◕✿) (◕◡◕✿) (◔◡◔✿) (◡‿◡✿) (◠‿◠✿) (◕ ω ◕✿) (◕ܫ◕✿) (◕▿◕✿) (◕ ワ ◕✿) (◕▽◕✿) (◕∇◕✿) (◕∀◕✿) (◕ っ ◕✿) (◕▿◕✿) (◕ ꒳ ◕✿) (´ ꒳ ` ✿) (ᅌᴗᅌ✿) (╹ っ ╹✿) （＾－＾✿） (・ω ・✿) (❦ ᴗ ❦ ✿) (ó ꒳ ò✿) (´ ᴗ｀✿), XXXXXXXESDGELORDXXXXBEREKOOOTXXXX also known as lord DX."

"(　◕‿◕✿) (◕ᴗ◕✿) (◕◡◕✿) (◔◡◔✿) (◡‿◡✿) (◠‿◠✿) (◕ ω ◕✿) (◕ܫ◕✿) (◕▿◕✿) (◕ ワ ◕✿) (◕▽◕✿) (◕∇◕✿) (◕∀◕✿) (◕ っ ◕✿) (◕▿◕✿) (◕ ꒳ ◕✿) (´ ꒳ ` ✿) (ᅌᴗᅌ✿) (╹ っ ╹✿) （＾－＾✿） (・ω ・✿) (❦ ᴗ ❦ ✿) (ó ꒳ ò✿) (´ ᴗ｀✿). a spinny name. (　◕‿◕✿) (◕ᴗ◕✿) (◕◡◕✿) (◔◡◔✿) (◡‿◡✿) (◠‿◠✿) (◕ ω ◕✿) (◕ܫ◕✿) (◕▿◕✿) (◕ ワ ◕✿) (◕▽◕✿) (◕∇◕✿) (◕∀◕✿) (◕ っ ◕✿) (◕▿◕✿) (◕ ꒳ ◕✿) (´ ꒳ ` ✿) (ᅌᴗᅌ✿) (╹ っ ╹✿) （＾－＾✿） (・ω ・✿) (❦ ᴗ ❦ ✿) (ó ꒳ ò✿) (´ ᴗ｀✿), may i SPIN YOU?"

"oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (　◕‿◕✿) (◕ᴗ◕✿) (◕◡◕✿) (◔◡◔✿) (◡‿◡✿) (◠‿◠✿) (◕ ω ◕✿) (◕ܫ◕✿) (◕▿◕✿) (◕ ワ ◕✿) (◕▽◕✿) (◕∇◕✿) (◕∀◕✿) (◕ っ ◕✿) (◕▿◕✿) (◕ ꒳ ◕✿) (´ ꒳ ` ✿) (ᅌᴗᅌ✿) (╹ っ ╹✿) （＾－＾✿） (・ω ・✿) (❦ ᴗ ❦ ✿) (ó ꒳ ò✿) (´ ᴗ｀✿)(　◕‿◕✿) (◕ᴗ◕✿) (◕◡◕✿) (◔◡◔✿) (◡‿◡✿) (◠‿◠✿) (◕ ω ◕✿) (◕ܫ◕✿) (◕▿◕✿) (◕ ワ ◕✿) (◕▽◕✿) (◕∇◕✿) (◕∀◕✿) (◕ っ ◕✿) (◕▿◕✿) (◕ ꒳ ◕✿) (´ ꒳ ` ✿) (ᅌᴗᅌ✿) (╹ っ ╹✿) （＾－＾✿） (・ω ・✿) (❦ ᴗ ❦ ✿) (ó ꒳ ò✿) (´ ᴗ｀✿)(　◕‿◕✿) (◕ᴗ◕✿) (◕◡◕✿) (◔◡◔✿) (◡‿◡✿) (◠‿◠✿) (◕ ω ◕✿) (◕ܫ◕✿) (◕▿◕✿) (◕ ワ ◕✿) (◕▽◕✿) (◕∇◕✿) (◕∀◕✿) (◕ っ ◕✿) (◕▿◕✿) (◕ ꒳ ◕✿) (´ ꒳ ` ✿) (ᅌᴗᅌ✿) (╹ っ ╹✿) （＾－＾✿） (・ω ・✿) (❦ ᴗ ❦ ✿) (ó ꒳ ò✿) (´ ᴗ｀✿)(　◕‿◕✿) (◕ᴗ◕✿) (◕◡◕✿) (◔◡◔✿) (◡‿◡✿) (◠‿◠✿) (◕ ω ◕✿) (◕ܫ◕✿) (◕▿◕✿) (◕ ワ ◕✿) (◕▽◕✿) (◕∇◕✿) (◕∀◕✿) (◕ っ ◕✿) (◕▿◕✿) (◕ ꒳ ◕✿) (´ ꒳ ` ✿) (ᅌᴗᅌ✿) (╹ っ ╹✿) （＾－＾✿） (・ω ・✿) (❦ ᴗ ❦ ✿) (ó ꒳ ò✿) (´ ᴗ｀✿)(　◕‿◕✿) (◕ᴗ◕✿) (◕◡◕✿) (◔◡◔✿) (◡‿◡✿) (◠‿◠✿) (◕ ω ◕✿) (◕ܫ◕✿) (◕▿◕✿) (◕ ワ ◕✿) (◕▽◕✿) (◕∇◕✿) (◕∀◕✿) (◕ っ ◕✿) (◕▿◕✿) (◕ ꒳ ◕✿) (´ ꒳ ` ✿) (ᅌᴗᅌ✿) (╹ っ ╹✿) （＾－＾✿） (・ω ・✿) (❦ ᴗ ❦ ✿) (ó ꒳ ò✿) (´ ᴗ｀✿)(　◕‿◕✿) (◕ᴗ◕✿) (◕◡◕✿) (◔◡◔✿) (◡‿◡✿) (◠‿◠✿) (◕ ω ◕✿) (◕ܫ◕✿) (◕▿◕✿) (◕ ワ ◕✿) (◕▽◕✿) (◕∇◕✿) (◕∀◕✿) (◕ っ ◕✿) (◕▿◕✿) (◕ ꒳ ◕✿) (´ ꒳ ` ✿) (ᅌᴗᅌ✿) (╹ っ ╹✿) （＾－＾✿） (・ω ・✿) (❦ ᴗ ❦ ✿) (ó ꒳ ò✿) (´ ᴗ｀✿)(　◕‿◕✿) (◕ᴗ◕✿) (◕◡◕✿) (◔◡◔✿) (◡‿◡✿) (◠‿◠✿) (◕ ω ◕✿) (◕ܫ◕✿) (◕▿◕✿) (◕ ワ ◕✿) (◕▽◕✿) (◕∇◕✿) (◕∀◕✿) (◕ っ ◕✿) (◕▿◕✿) (◕ ꒳ ◕✿) (´ ꒳ ` ✿) (ᅌᴗᅌ✿) (╹ っ ╹✿) （＾－＾✿） (・ω ・✿) (❦ ᴗ ❦ ✿) (ó ꒳ ò✿) (´ ᴗ｀✿)(　◕‿◕✿) (◕ᴗ◕✿) (◕◡◕✿) (◔◡◔✿) (◡‿◡✿) (◠‿◠✿) (◕ ω ◕✿) (◕ܫ◕✿) (◕▿◕✿) (◕ ワ ◕✿) (◕▽◕✿) (◕∇◕✿) (◕∀◕✿) (◕ っ ◕✿) (◕▿◕✿) (◕ ꒳ ◕✿) (´ ꒳ ` ✿) (ᅌᴗᅌ✿) (╹ っ ╹✿) （＾－＾✿） (・ω ・✿) (❦ ᴗ ❦ ✿) (ó ꒳ ò✿) (´ ᴗ｀✿)(　◕‿◕✿) (◕ᴗ◕✿) (◕◡◕✿) (◔◡◔✿) (◡‿◡✿) (◠‿◠✿) (◕ ω ◕✿) (◕ܫ◕✿) (◕▿◕✿) (◕ ワ ◕✿) (◕▽◕✿) (◕∇◕✿) (◕∀◕✿) (◕ っ ◕✿) (◕▿◕✿) (◕ ꒳ ◕✿) (´ ꒳ ` ✿) (ᅌᴗᅌ✿) (╹ っ ╹✿) （＾－＾✿） (・ω ・✿) (❦ ᴗ ❦ ✿) (ó ꒳ ò✿) (´ ᴗ｀✿)(　◕‿◕✿) (◕ᴗ◕✿) (◕◡◕✿) (◔◡◔✿) (◡‿◡✿) (◠‿◠✿) (◕ ω ◕✿) (◕ܫ◕✿) (◕▿◕✿) (◕ ワ ◕✿) (◕▽◕✿) (◕∇◕✿) (◕∀◕✿) (◕ っ ◕✿) (◕▿◕✿) (◕ ꒳ ◕✿) (´ ꒳ ` ✿) (ᅌᴗᅌ✿) (╹ っ ╹✿) （＾－＾✿） (・ω ・✿) (❦ ᴗ ❦ ✿) (ó ꒳ ò✿) (´ ᴗ｀✿) senpai.??????????????/ n-nai?ni??????????????????? with (　◕‿◕✿) (◕ᴗ◕✿) (◕◡◕✿) (◔◡◔✿) (◡‿◡✿) (◠‿◠✿) (◕ ω ◕✿) (◕ܫ◕✿) (◕▿◕✿) (◕ ワ ◕✿) (◕▽◕✿) (◕∇◕✿) (◕∀◕✿) (◕ っ ◕✿) (◕▿◕✿) (◕ ꒳ ◕✿) (´ ꒳ ` ✿) (ᅌᴗᅌ✿) (╹ っ ╹✿) （＾－＾✿） (・ω ・✿) (❦ ᴗ ❦ ✿) (ó ꒳ ò✿) (´ ᴗ｀✿)? what would SPINNER PEOPLE THAT ARE THREE BLADED think?"

"then you can _**FIDGET MY WIDGET**_ here, away from 凸(｀0´)凸 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸 凸(⊙▂⊙✖ )┌П┐(►˛◄’!) 凸(-0-メ) 凸(｀⌒´メ)凸凸(｀△´＋） ( ︶︿︶)_╭∩╮ 凸(｀ι _´メ）凸( >皿<)凸 凸(^▼ｪ▼ﾒ^) t(=n=) t(- n -)t 凸(¬‿¬) ┌∩┐(◣_◢)┌∩┐┌∩┐(ಠ_ಠ)┌∩┐ ╭∩╮(︶︿︶)╭∩╮ ╭∩╮(-_-)╭∩╮ᕕ༼ ͠ຈ Ĺ̯ ͠ຈ ༽. that is, if you do not mind the absence of my BBC (big black cfidgetspinner)"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA XXXXXXXESDGELORDXXXXBEREKOOOTXXXX also known as lord DX.............." rinea is wet. "(●♡∀♡) (｡♥‿♥｡) (♥ω♥ ) ~♪(♥ω♥*) (✿ ♥‿♥) ✿♥‿♥✿乂❤‿❤乂 ٩(♡ε♡ )۶ ლζ*♡ε♡*ζლ⊂（♡⌂♡）⊃ (๑♡3♡๑) (๑♡⌓♡๑)♱♡‿♡♰ ⊆♥_㇁♥⊇ (●♡∀♡))ヾ☆*。໒( ♥ ◡ ♥ )७ ༼♥ل͜♥༽ (灬♥ω♥灬)"

"i pray that is a YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i AM the emperor's SPIKED DIY YOUTUBE FIDGET SPINNER after all. i was used to countdown the emoji movie. to refuse me is insulting the emoji movie (coming out july 28th)"

"乂‿乂 ♡＾▽＾♡ ♡ඩ⌔ඩ♡ ♱♡‿♡♰ ˖◛⁺⑅♡ ✿♥‿♥✿ (人´∀`) ༼♥ل͜♥༽ (♥ω♥*) (´∀｀)♡ (●♡∀♡) ⊆♥_㇁♥⊇ (♡´艸`) (•ө•)♡ ˅ɞ♡⃛ʚ˅ ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ) (๑♡⌓♡๑) (‘∀’●)♡ (♡´౪`♡) ( ˘ ³˘) (´ε｀ )♡ (⺣◡⺣)♡* ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡ （´ω｀♡%） ヽ(o♡o)/ Lᵒᵛᵉᵧₒᵤ (人･㉨･)♡ (๑♡3♡๑) (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) ƪ(♥ﻬ♥)ʃ (灬♥ω♥灬) ⊂（♡⌂♡）⊃ ♡(ŐωŐ人) (ʃƪ˘ﻬ˘) ♡´･ᴗ･`♡ (｡♥‿♥｡) （〃・ω・〃） （♥￫ｏ￩♥） （´・｀ ）♡ （人*´∀｀） ( ＾◡＾)っ （*´▽｀*） (●´□`)♡ (✿ ♥‿♥) (◍•ڡ•◍) (´⌣`ʃƪ) （人´∀`*） ♥（ﾉ´∀`） (◍•ᴗ•◍)乂‿乂 ♡＾▽＾♡ ♡ඩ⌔ඩ♡ ♱♡‿♡♰ ˖◛⁺⑅♡ ✿♥‿♥✿ (人´∀`) ༼♥ل͜♥༽ (♥ω♥*) (´∀｀)♡ (●♡∀♡) ⊆♥_㇁♥⊇ (♡´艸`) (•ө•)♡ ˅ɞ♡⃛ʚ˅ ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ) (๑♡⌓♡๑) (‘∀’●)♡ (♡´౪`♡) ( ˘ ³˘) (´ε｀ )♡ (⺣◡⺣)♡* ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡ （´ω｀♡%） ヽ(o♡o)/ Lᵒᵛᵉᵧₒᵤ (人･㉨･)♡ (๑♡3♡๑) (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) ƪ(♥ﻬ♥)ʃ (灬♥ω♥灬) ⊂（♡⌂♡）⊃ ♡(ŐωŐ人) (ʃƪ˘ﻬ˘) ♡´･ᴗ･`♡ (｡♥‿♥｡) （〃・ω・〃） （♥￫ｏ￩♥） （´・｀ ）♡ （人*´∀｀） ( ＾◡＾)っ （*´▽｀*） (●´□`)♡ (✿ ♥‿♥) (◍•ڡ•◍) (´⌣`ʃƪ) （人´∀`*） ♥（ﾉ´∀`） (◍•ᴗ•◍)乂‿乂 ♡＾▽＾♡ ♡ඩ⌔ඩ♡ ♱♡‿♡♰ ˖◛⁺⑅♡ ✿♥‿♥✿ (人´∀`) ༼♥ل͜♥༽ (♥ω♥*) (´∀｀)♡ (●♡∀♡) ⊆♥_㇁♥⊇ (♡´艸`) (•ө•)♡ ˅ɞ♡⃛ʚ˅ ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ) (๑♡⌓♡๑) (‘∀’●)♡ (♡´౪`♡) ( ˘ ³˘) (´ε｀ )♡ (⺣◡⺣)♡* ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡ （´ω｀♡%） ヽ(o♡o)/ Lᵒᵛᵉᵧₒᵤ (人･㉨･)♡ (๑♡3♡๑) (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) ƪ(♥ﻬ♥)ʃ (灬♥ω♥灬) ⊂（♡⌂♡）⊃ ♡(ŐωŐ人) (ʃƪ˘ﻬ˘) ♡´･ᴗ･`♡ (｡♥‿♥｡) （〃・ω・〃） （♥￫ｏ￩♥） （´・｀ ）♡ （人*´∀｀） ( ＾◡＾)っ （*´▽｀*） (●´□`)♡ (✿ ♥‿♥) (◍•ڡ•◍) (´⌣`ʃƪ) （人´∀`*） ♥（ﾉ´∀`） (◍•ᴗ•◍)乂‿乂 ♡＾▽＾♡ ♡ඩ⌔ඩ♡ ♱♡‿♡♰ ˖◛⁺⑅♡ ✿♥‿♥✿ (人´∀`) ༼♥ل͜♥༽ (♥ω♥*) (´∀｀)♡ (●♡∀♡) ⊆♥_㇁♥⊇ (♡´艸`) (•ө•)♡ ˅ɞ♡⃛ʚ˅ ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ) (๑♡⌓♡๑) (‘∀’●)♡ (♡´౪`♡) ( ˘ ³˘) (´ε｀ )♡ (⺣◡⺣)♡* ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡ （´ω｀♡%） ヽ(o♡o)/ Lᵒᵛᵉᵧₒᵤ (人･㉨･)♡ (๑♡3♡๑) (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) ƪ(♥ﻬ♥)ʃ (灬♥ω♥灬) ⊂（♡⌂♡）⊃ ♡(ŐωŐ人) (ʃƪ˘ﻬ˘) ♡´･ᴗ･`♡ (｡♥‿♥｡) （〃・ω・〃） （♥￫ｏ￩♥） （´・｀ ）♡ （人*´∀｀） ( ＾◡＾)っ （*´▽｀*） (●´□`)♡ (✿ ♥‿♥) (◍•ڡ•◍) (´⌣`ʃƪ) （人´∀`*） ♥（ﾉ´∀`） (◍•ᴗ•◍)乂‿乂 ♡＾▽＾♡ ♡ඩ⌔ඩ♡ ♱♡‿♡♰ ˖◛⁺⑅♡ ✿♥‿♥✿ (人´∀`) ༼♥ل͜♥༽ (♥ω♥*) (´∀｀)♡ (●♡∀♡) ⊆♥_㇁♥⊇ (♡´艸`) (•ө•)♡ ˅ɞ♡⃛ʚ˅ ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ) (๑♡⌓♡๑) (‘∀’●)♡ (♡´౪`♡) ( ˘ ³˘) (´ε｀ )♡ (⺣◡⺣)♡* ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡ （´ω｀♡%） ヽ(o♡o)/ Lᵒᵛᵉᵧₒᵤ (人･㉨･)♡ (๑♡3♡๑) (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) ƪ(♥ﻬ♥)ʃ (灬♥ω♥灬) ⊂（♡⌂♡）⊃ ♡(ŐωŐ人) (ʃƪ˘ﻬ˘) ♡´･ᴗ･`♡ (｡♥‿♥｡) （〃・ω・〃） （♥￫ｏ￩♥） （´・｀ ）♡ （人*´∀｀） ( ＾◡＾)っ （*´▽｀*） (●´□`)♡ (✿ ♥‿♥) (◍•ڡ•◍) (´⌣`ʃƪ) （人´∀`*） ♥（ﾉ´∀`） (◍•ᴗ•◍)乂‿乂 ♡＾▽＾♡ ♡ඩ⌔ඩ♡ ♱♡‿♡♰ ˖◛⁺⑅♡ ✿♥‿♥✿ (人´∀`) ༼♥ل͜♥༽ (♥ω♥*) (´∀｀)♡ (●♡∀♡) ⊆♥_㇁♥⊇ (♡´艸`) (•ө•)♡ ˅ɞ♡⃛ʚ˅ ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ) (๑♡⌓♡๑) (‘∀’●)♡ (♡´౪`♡) ( ˘ ³˘) (´ε｀ )♡ (⺣◡⺣)♡* ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡ （´ω｀♡%） ヽ(o♡o)/ Lᵒᵛᵉᵧₒᵤ (人･㉨･)♡ (๑♡3♡๑) (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) ƪ(♥ﻬ♥)ʃ (灬♥ω♥灬) ⊂（♡⌂♡）⊃ ♡(ŐωŐ人) (ʃƪ˘ﻬ˘) ♡´･ᴗ･`♡ (｡♥‿♥｡) （〃・ω・〃） （♥￫ｏ￩♥） （´・｀ ）♡ （人*´∀｀） ( ＾◡＾)っ （*´▽｀*） (●´□`)♡ (✿ ♥‿♥) (◍•ڡ•◍) (´⌣`ʃƪ) （人´∀`*） ♥（ﾉ´∀`） (◍•ᴗ•◍)乂‿乂 ♡＾▽＾♡ ♡ඩ⌔ඩ♡ ♱♡‿♡♰ ˖◛⁺⑅♡ ✿♥‿♥✿ (人´∀`) ༼♥ل͜♥༽ (♥ω♥*) (´∀｀)♡ (●♡∀♡) ⊆♥_㇁♥⊇ (♡´艸`) (•ө•)♡ ˅ɞ♡⃛ʚ˅ ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ) (๑♡⌓♡๑) (‘∀’●)♡ (♡´౪`♡) ( ˘ ³˘) (´ε｀ )♡ (⺣◡⺣)♡* ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡ （´ω｀♡%） ヽ(o♡o)/ Lᵒᵛᵉᵧₒᵤ (人･㉨･)♡ (๑♡3♡๑) (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) ƪ(♥ﻬ♥)ʃ (灬♥ω♥灬) ⊂（♡⌂♡）⊃ ♡(ŐωŐ人) (ʃƪ˘ﻬ˘) ♡´･ᴗ･`♡ (｡♥‿♥｡) （〃・ω・〃） （♥￫ｏ￩♥） （´・｀ ）♡ （人*´∀｀） ( ＾◡＾)っ （*´▽｀*） (●´□`)♡ (✿ ♥‿♥) (◍•ڡ•◍) (´⌣`ʃƪ) （人´∀`*） ♥（ﾉ´∀`） (◍•ᴗ•◍)乂‿乂 ♡＾▽＾♡ ♡ඩ⌔ඩ♡ ♱♡‿♡♰ ˖◛⁺⑅♡ ✿♥‿♥✿ (人´∀`) ༼♥ل͜♥༽ (♥ω♥*) (´∀｀)♡ (●♡∀♡) ⊆♥_㇁♥⊇ (♡´艸`) (•ө•)♡ ˅ɞ♡⃛ʚ˅ ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ) (๑♡⌓♡๑) (‘∀’●)♡ (♡´౪`♡) ( ˘ ³˘) (´ε｀ )♡ (⺣◡⺣)♡* ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡ （´ω｀♡%） ヽ(o♡o)/ Lᵒᵛᵉᵧₒᵤ (人･㉨･)♡ (๑♡3♡๑) (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) ƪ(♥ﻬ♥)ʃ (灬♥ω♥灬) ⊂（♡⌂♡）⊃ ♡(ŐωŐ人) (ʃƪ˘ﻬ˘) ♡´･ᴗ･`♡ (｡♥‿♥｡) （〃・ω・〃） （♥￫ｏ￩♥） （´・｀ ）♡ （人*´∀｀） ( ＾◡＾)っ （*´▽｀*） (●´□`)♡ (✿ ♥‿♥) (◍•ڡ•◍) (´⌣`ʃƪ) （人´∀`*） ♥（ﾉ´∀`） (◍•ᴗ•◍)乂‿乂 ♡＾▽＾♡ ♡ඩ⌔ඩ♡ ♱♡‿♡♰ ˖◛⁺⑅♡ ✿♥‿♥✿ (人´∀`) ༼♥ل͜♥༽ (♥ω♥*) (´∀｀)♡ (●♡∀♡) ⊆♥_㇁♥⊇ (♡´艸`) (•ө•)♡ ˅ɞ♡⃛ʚ˅ ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ) (๑♡⌓♡๑) (‘∀’●)♡ (♡´౪`♡) ( ˘ ³˘) (´ε｀ )♡ (⺣◡⺣)♡* ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡ （´ω｀♡%） ヽ(o♡o)/ Lᵒᵛᵉᵧₒᵤ (人･㉨･)♡ (๑♡3♡๑) (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) ƪ(♥ﻬ♥)ʃ (灬♥ω♥灬) ⊂（♡⌂♡）⊃ ♡(ŐωŐ人) (ʃƪ˘ﻬ˘) ♡´･ᴗ･`♡ (｡♥‿♥｡) （〃・ω・〃） （♥￫ｏ￩♥） （´・｀ ）♡ （人*´∀｀） ( ＾◡＾)っ （*´▽｀*） (●´□`)♡ (✿ ♥‿♥) (◍•ڡ•◍) (´⌣`ʃƪ) （人´∀`*） ♥（ﾉ´∀`） (◍•ᴗ•◍)乂‿乂 ♡＾▽＾♡ ♡ඩ⌔ඩ♡ ♱♡‿♡♰ ˖◛⁺⑅♡ ✿♥‿♥✿ (人´∀`) ༼♥ل͜♥༽ (♥ω♥*) (´∀｀)♡ (●♡∀♡) ⊆♥_㇁♥⊇ (♡´艸`) (•ө•)♡ ˅ɞ♡⃛ʚ˅ ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ) (๑♡⌓♡๑) (‘∀’●)♡ (♡´౪`♡) ( ˘ ³˘) (´ε｀ )♡ (⺣◡⺣)♡* ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡ （´ω｀♡%） ヽ(o♡o)/ Lᵒᵛᵉᵧₒᵤ (人･㉨･)♡ (๑♡3♡๑) (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) ƪ(♥ﻬ♥)ʃ (灬♥ω♥灬) ⊂（♡⌂♡）⊃ ♡(ŐωŐ人) (ʃƪ˘ﻬ˘) ♡´･ᴗ･`♡ (｡♥‿♥｡) （〃・ω・〃） （♥￫ｏ￩♥） （´・｀ ）♡ （人*´∀｀） ( ＾◡＾)っ （*´▽｀*） (●´□`)♡ (✿ ♥‿♥) (◍•ڡ•◍) (´⌣`ʃƪ) （人´∀`*） ♥（ﾉ´∀`） (◍•ᴗ•◍) shall we?"

"(　◕‿◕✿) (◕ᴗ◕✿) (◕◡◕✿) (◔◡◔✿) (◡‿◡✿) (◠‿◠✿) (◕ ω ◕✿) (◕ܫ◕✿) (◕▿◕✿) (◕ ワ ◕✿) (◕▽◕✿) (◕∇◕✿) (◕∀◕✿) (◕ っ ◕✿) (◕▿◕✿) (◕ ꒳ ◕✿) (´ ꒳ ` ✿) (ᅌᴗᅌ✿) (╹ っ ╹✿) （＾－＾✿） (・ω ・✿) (❦ ᴗ ❦ ✿) (ó ꒳ ò✿) (´ ᴗ｀✿) (　◕‿◕✿) (◕ᴗ◕✿) (◕◡◕✿) (◔◡◔✿) (◡‿◡✿) (◠‿◠✿) (◕ ω ◕✿) (◕ܫ◕✿) (◕▿◕✿) (◕ ワ ◕✿) (◕▽◕✿) (◕∇◕✿) (◕∀◕✿) (◕ っ ◕✿) (◕▿◕✿) (◕ ꒳ ◕✿) (´ ꒳ ` ✿) (ᅌᴗᅌ✿) (╹ っ ╹✿) （＾－＾✿） (・ω ・✿) (❦ ᴗ ❦ ✿) (ó ꒳ ò✿) (´ ᴗ｀✿)."

 

_ **S P E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E N. (watch the emoji movie july 28th!!!!!!!)** _

**Author's Note:**

> watch the emoji move coming out july 28th


End file.
